


The Brother of Shame

by rockinhamburger



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinhamburger/pseuds/rockinhamburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Nationals, and Finn hears something he shouldn't through the thin wall of his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brother of Shame

Finn’s crawling into his lumpy hotel bed when Puck comes out of the bathroom, steam from his recent shower preceding him, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He doesn’t even change into boxers before he’s sliding between the sheets of his bed, which is arranged on the opposite side of the bedside table. Puck flings his now-useless towel in the direction of the table with the coffee machine on it.

Finn’s got his boxers on. He’s obviously nowhere near as comfortable with his body as Puck is. Puck may be his best friend (if you can really be best friends after everything they’ve been through), and it's not like he hasn't seen the guy without clothes on before, but sleeping naked in the same room is a line Finn's just not willing to cross.

But it's not because of anything weird; he’s just insecure.

Puck’s probably joking when he says, “Pay-per-view porn, Hudson?” with a loud guffaw.

Joke or not, Finn’s still taken abruptly aback by the words. He doesn’t even know what to say.

“Nervous about tomorrow?” Puck guesses, misreading Finn's absence of laughter. “Me too, man, but you know we’ve got this in the bag.”

 _Perfect_ , Finn thinks. “Yeah, a little nervous. You’re right, it’s stupid. We’ll be fine.”

“Exactly, dude,” Puck says, giving Finn a thumbs-up. “So, you wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure."

Unfortunately for them, the remote’s over by the television, so its retrieval will require one of them to leave the respective comfort of his bed.

“Not it!” they crow at exactly the same time, and then they burst out laughing.

It’s as they’re coming down from their hysterical laughter that the first foreboding moan filters in through the wall from the neighbouring hotel room.

Finn freezes.

That’s a sex moan.

He searches frantically in his brain for the mental placement of everyone’s rooms. Mr Schue had made sure they'd have their own beds to sleep in, for maximum rest before Nationals, but they hadn't been given the luxury of separate hotel rooms (they weren’t the Cheerios, after all), which is why Finn’s currently bunking with Puck.

Mr Schue had been adamant that the boys were not allowed to share rooms with the girls, or vice versa. Finn’s struck with the sudden realization that their musical director has clearly made a grave oversight with that particular rule.

“Ohhh, Kurt!”

Finn feels like he can’t breathe. He glances over at Puck to see if he’s noticed what’s going on, but the light from the lamp on the table between them isn't quite strong enough for Finn to be sure; however, the next pleasured groan from the room beside theirs is too loud for Puck to have missed.

“Yeah, right there, oh!”

Now, Finn hasn’t had that many conversations with his step-brother’s recently acquired boyfriend. There's no way he could know what Blaine sounds like during sex, but it _has_ to be him. Who else would it be? Plus, the next moan is paired with a much higher, slightly girlish cry of pleasure that is unmistakably Kurt.

To his abject horror, Finn feels his cock stir in his boxers, beneath the blanket covering his lap.

Kurt’s voice, “Say my name! Say it!” and Blaine’s answered, “Kurt! Oh, Kurt, harder, please!” do not help in the slightest.

Finn’s desperately trying to ignore his hard-on and the fact that his best friend is in the room (and being eerily quiet), and also wondering if he should cover his head with his pillow. This moment is disturbing on so many levels; that’s his step-brother in there, apparently having sex with one of their songmates, and – why does Finn even notice this detail? – apparently he’s the one giving it to Blaine.

If Finn had ever chosen to think about it, which he most certainly _has not_ , he probably would have assumed Kurt would be the one taking it. But that is an utterly disturbing train of thought; it's his fucking step-brother! His gay step-brother, who's having sex with his boyfriend in the next room, and, judging by the increased urgency of Blaine’s harsh groans and the sudden repeated, somewhat muffled thumps of the bed they’re undoubtedly fucking on banging against the wall directly behind Finn’s head, Kurt’s pretty good at it.

Finn throws himself to the side, facing away from Puck, and slips a hand slowly, ever so slowly, and quietly, into his boxers to stroke his rock-hard cock. He feels ashamed, and disgusting. But the truth is, it sounds like any one of the porn videos Finn has ever watched, even though there’s obviously no woman involved. _It’s pretty much the same deal_ , Finn realizes with cold shock.

Finn bites his lip on a moan as Kurt cries, “Oh _god_ , Blaine, feels so _good_!”, and he tightens his grip, flicking his wrist at the head of his dick. He bites hard into his pillow to stop the frenzied moan building in his throat.

Why the fuck is this so hot?

“Kurt!” Blaine groans, and it sounds hushed, like he's trying to be quieter now or maybe biting his own pillow, and Finn hates himself for straining his ears while he jacks himself as if he’s thirteen again. “Kurt, god, please, _touch me..._ ”

Blaine's deep, responding moan floats into Finn’s consciousness, and then Blaine's crying out, “Yes, _yes_!”

Finn comes, without warning and with a fair amount of surprise, into his hand, fighting back a frantic moan. Which is totally audible, _oh god_ ; there’s no way Puck doesn’t know what he's been doing!

Except, as he breathes harshly into his pillow, he’s one hundred percent certain Puck’s out of breath, too.

At least he’s not the only one. Maybe it’s not that weird after all.

But as Blaine moans, “Oh, _yeah_!” and Kurt cries, “Blaaaine!” -- sounds that seem to indicate they’ve just finished up -- Finn knows he can’t fool himself.

It’s fucking weird.

The next morning, Finn avoids all eye-contact with Puck, but that's not actually a hard (difficult -- _difficult_ , not hard!) task to achieve since Puck isn’t looking anywhere near Finn as they dress for the competition.

The truly hard (difficult!) task is not freaking out when they head down for breakfast, awkwardly silent, to find their bleary-eyed, nervous-looking friends working their way through coffee and various breakfast items, and Kurt and Blaine looking perfectly rested as they share a plate of waffles, hands joined together under the table.

Finn’s immediately flooded with the memory of the disturbing sounds of last night, and hastily hurries to get his own breakfast.

How can he ever look his step-brother in the eye again?

Finn’s pretty sure, as he pours himself a bowl of cereal, hands shaking so much he spills the milk, that he’s going to be jacking off to those still-vivid sounds for weeks, maybe even months. It is so undeniably fucked-up.

What is _wrong_ with him?

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is shamelessly stolen from the wise words of Erik Erikson: "Doubt is the brother of shame."


End file.
